Fiery love
by Gothgirl3000
Summary: A reverse version of Incendium from Adventure time Fionna is heartbroken over Prince Gumball rejecting her so cake seeks out a new love interest for her. What she finds is not the kind of prince she expected but Fionna adores him. In time the couple grow closer to each other and a young love begins to glow brightly like a flame. FionnaxFlame Prince, Prince Gumball vs Flame Prince
1. Chapter 1

Fionna was curled up in a ball. She was hugging a ball of Prince Gumball's hair and holding it close to her heart. She also had a picture of Prince gumball in a pink heart shaped frame which she used to leave on her dresser.

It had been 3 months but Prince Bubble-gum had dumped her because she spent too much time with Marshall Lee and believed he was a bad influence. Despite saying he had a crush on her he had been very cold and hurtful with his words despite her apologies.

"It's not fair…" Fionna sniffed tearfully "…can't I spend time with a friend AND have a crush on a guy" she sobbed angrily.

Suddenly cake came rushing up the step ladder. Her heart was pounding like a jack hammer and her fur was standing on end "Fionna we're in trouble!" she wailed anxiously.

Fionna didn't look up she was still miserable over the whole incident and was heartbroken. Gumball had been her first love after all and as for Marshall he had just been a friend whom she could relate to.

Suddenly the tree house began to shake viciously. The entire tree house began to shake violently and the wood became charred. There was an angry roar from outside and it was obvious it was the cause for the damage being caused.

"FIONNA GET UP!" Cake screamed in a begging tone.

"Huh What?..." Fionna said weakly her eyes still red from crying.

"We're under attack girl!" Cake yelled fearfully.

Suddenly the fire reached Fionna's picture of Gumball and turned it to ash instantly. Fionna was both upset and enraged by this. She was mad at Gumball for dumping her but part of her still liked him.

"WHO DID THIS?!" Fionna raged angrily.

She stormed to the window to see a giant creature made of flames surrounding the tree house. Was this the villain who had destroyed her precious picture of her beloved prince?

Suddenly Flame prince accidentally touched Gumball's liquid fireworks infuriating her "Don't touch Gumball's stuff you monster!" she raged bitterly. They may only have been trinkets but he had made them with hard work and science.

The fireworks lit and flew into the sky with a loud hiss. As they exploded brightly coloured liquids rained down from the sky onto flame prince.

Flame prince screamed in pain as the liquid splashed all over him dousing his flames. He began to shrink down smaller into his humanoid male form.

Fionna's eyes widened in shock as she spotted the handsome young rogue. From where he stood he was rather good looking and not that much older than her.

"It's…It's a guy!" Fionna cried in shock.

The young man became dizzy from the rain and fell from the roof. He was heading straight for the ground and at the speed he was falling it would hurt badly.

Fionna glued the lock of Gumball's hair to the tree without hesitation. She may have not known the guy but her moral code as a hero would not allow her to leave a citizen of Ooo in danger. She caught him in her arms just in time. She would have thought he would be burning hot but he was reasonably warm like tepid bathwater.

She pulled him inside and landed on the hard wooden floor of the tree house. She had hurt her butt a little as she fell but decided to keep quiet since there was a guy in the room.

Cake stood where she was her whole body shaking. Her green eyes were wide filled with fear and excitement. She knew how dangerous and evil flame prince was but knew this was Fionna's first REAL crush.

Fionna gazed at the young man in awe. His skin was a maroon-ish purple and his hair was a small tuft above his head with a giant jewel He was wearing some sort of royal suit and boots; There was another giant jewel upon his chest and he had elbow length gloves on.

Suddenly the young man came to in Fionna's arms. He seemed disorientated and confused; unaware of his surroundings. He looked up and saw the same girl who had come to the Fire kingdom announcing her love for him.

He immediately pushed himself away his body glowing a pale orange colour as his rage began to grow. He glared at her with a look of rage and hurt in his deep black eyes.

Fionna blinked in shock her blue eyes filled with amazement. He was the most amazing guy she had ever met. His clothes were very different with a sort of Arabian look to them. He was well toned and glowed brighter than the stars and the moon combined.

"You do not find me handsome?! What's wrong with me wench?! Tell me that!" Flame prince snapped angrily.

"I like you" Fionna squeaked shyly. After realizing what she had said her cheeks turned pink with embarrassment.

Flame Prince was taken aback by her answer. A look of pure amazement and shock filled his face. After realizing what she had said to him his cheeks turned a bright red colour and his mouth hung open.

The rain outside began to stop and the moon came out from behind the clouds causing a giant beam of light to hit the young prince. Under the glowing light he seemed even more radiant than before almost godlike.

Flame Prince shook himself off swiftly causing the remaining water droplets to scatter everywhere and a few hit Cake causing her to hiss angrily in complaint.

Flame Prince raised his hand and slapped Fionna angrily across the cheek a look of rage and hurt in his eyes.

Fionna cupped her cheek the burning flesh stinging but she ignored it. She was too charmed by this young man in front of her. He was so beautiful and mysterious making her heart race like a jackhammer.

"Don't ever mess with me again or you'll regret it!" Flame prince snapped and escaped in a serpent like flame through the window.

Fionna blinked in shock after he left. She had never seen nor met a person like him before. She wanted to get to know him maybe hang out sometime.

She turned to Cake innocently still in awe "Cake…who WAS that?" she asked stunned.

Cake swallowed nervously "T…The prince of the fire kingdom!" she stammered nervously.

Fionna turned to the window where he had escaped from. She couldn't get his perfect face out of her mind "Sis…I think I have a crush" Fionna sighed gently.


	2. C2: Elemental dream

"Oh this is bad! This is so bad!" cake wailed anxiously.

"What are you talking about Cake?" Fionna said curiously.

She was still in a dream like trance after meeting the charming young man but was also back to normality.

"That was the Prince of the Flame Kingdom! He's bad news babe you better stay away from him!" Cake cried desperately.

"So his name is Flame prince? Sounds kinda cool" Fionna said dreamily.

Cake sighed heavily "I tried to hook you two up to get over Gumball. I swear I never knew what he was REALLY like only that he seemed like a nice guy!" she explained anxiously.

"DON'T SAY THAT CAKE!" Fionna snapped angrily.

Cake was shocked. She was used to seeing Fionna moody but not like this "Fionna…" Cake said in disbelief.

"He was beautiful. His skin glowed like a burning star it was magical" Fionna said gently cupping her cheeks with her hands dreamily.

Cake smiled "You like him huh?" She teased gently.

Fionna nodded "We have to find him cake I need to tell him how I feel" She said boldly.

Cake was still uncertain about Flame prince but if it was for a good cause and young love she was willing to be of help.

"Ok sugar let's find you your dream guy" cake said proudly.

_**Later**_

Cake was looking through the woods with Fionna atop her head. She had transformed to get a larger range of sight.

"Look Fionna we may not find this guy" cake warned sternly.

"I have faith in my heart Cake. We're connected by our souls that's how strong love is" she said bravely.

Cake swallowed nervously "Didn't you say you liked Marshall. I mean he is a little rough but he's a great guy" she suggested.

Before Fionna could answer a brown bird ambushed them. Its feathers were charred and his tail feathers were alight.

"Oh my gosh! What happened?" Fionna asked worriedly.

"That crazy hothead burned me!" The bird squawked unhappily.

Fionna felt her cheeks burn and her heart race. They had been able to locate him and she could confess her love.

"Show us the way fluffy" Cake said firmly.

The bird pointed in the direction and then flew off. As he left he mumbled about his feathers being burned and stupid freak.

Eventually Cake shrank down and they followed an orange glow to the middle of the woods. There was a smell of burning plants which worried them. The pair hid behind a tree and then slowly peered around to see what the elemental was up to.

Flame Prince was sat beside a lake gazing at his own reflection. He looked amazed by the blue liquid and the nature around it. He reached out and touched a water lily only for it to burn to ash shocking him.

"He's so innocent. Like a baby fire wolf discovering snow" Fionna said lovingly.

"He's BURNING nature!" Cake hissed angrily. She was shocked Fionna liked such a wicked guy but she couldn't argue.

"Yeah…And he glows like a star" Fionna giggled.

Flame Prince reached forward and touched the lake. He yelled in agonizing pain after his hand was injured by the water.

"Oh no are you ok?" Fionna cried anxiously racing forward from her hiding place.

Flame Prince stood up in shock but did not back away. His body glowed brighter as he was filled with fear and curiosity.

"Oh glob!" Fionna cried fearfully and stepped away accidentally stepping on one.

Flame prince cried out in pain and backed away. He was confused to why she was hurting him when he had done nothing wrong.

"Am…Am I hurting you?" Fionna asked nervously.

"YES! You've been hurting me all this time!" He snapped angrily.

Fionna felt a sharp pain in her chest. She didn't want to hurt him only to understand him and possibly ask him out.

"Wait are you…Are you TRYING to hurt me?" Flame Prince asked cautiously.

Fionna's cheeks turned red "I…I guess I am kinda following you" she confessed shyly.

Flame Prince was appalled. Was it too much for him to want to find a loyal girl who would accept him?

He fled deeper into the woods burning the grass into cinders and leaving a scorched trail behind him. A few trees became charred and their leaves burned to ash.

"Wait! Please don't go I wanna talk to you!" Fionna pleaded racing after him.

"Won't she ever listen to me?" Cake muttered crossly as she raced after Fionna and Flame Prince. It was strange how weird her love-struck sister was acting around a guy.

Suddenly Flame Prince turned into a fireball and landed in front of them sending them flying into a nearby tree. A large frown was plastered across his face "You shall PAY for insulting me!" He raged angrily.

He began aiming fireballs at Cake and Fionna. As a response of defence Fionna pulled out her crystal sword. She sliced through the fire balls fiercely; she would protect Cake and prove her love was true.

"Look please stop! I don't wanna fight you..." Fionna yelled. "…You're the most amazing person I've ever met!" she confessed firmly.

Flame Prince frowned "Why do you do this? You say you like me then you hurt me!" he yelled angrily. "And when I come to ask you why you did it you act innocent and yet you act as if we have never met!" he demanded angrily.

Fionna withdrew her sword. She then approached him slowly making sure to dodge the flames "I can't explain how I feel about you. I wanna get closer to you and spend time with you. I wanna play BMO with you and have fun; I've never been good at describing my feelings but I'm definitely aware that I wanna date you!" She cried loudly her cheeks burning.

Flame Prince blushed. He had never heard such sweet words from a girl before "I…I…That is I…" he said nervously. He began playing with his fingers nervously and his fire began to glow brightly.

Fionna smiled widely her eyes growing huge. She cupped her cheeks with her hands and began to giggle shyly.

Suddenly he became unhappy and his fire became smaller "No…No this is just a trick. Once I lower my guard you'll try and hurt me again!" He said bitterly.

Fionna was hurt deeply. She did like him ever so much but he wasn't giving her a chance. Why was it he hated her so much and why was cake so nervous around him?

"Because this world cannot accept me I will make my own fire kingdom! Then I shall be free and able to rule in peace!" He declared sternly.

"Oh no!.." Cake cried worriedly. "…The only kingdom around here is the Goblins they'll be killed!" she said anxiously.

Flame prince set the field ablaze and began to gaze into the distance to locate his new home.

"Please stop this! I just wanna talk I mean you no harm!" Fionna begged anxiously.

Flame Prince created a wall of fire "You shall not pass. Your interference is becoming a nuisance to me!" He declared firmly. He then escaped leaving the pair alone in the burning field.

_**A couple of minutes later**_

They had managed to put the fire out and save the forest but Flame Prince had escaped much to their dismay.

"Sugar you need to whoop that guys ass!" Cake said firmly. She was usually a romantic person but this was getting out of hand.

Fionna shook her head "I won't hurt the guy I like Cake" she declared bitterly.

Cake folded her arms crossly "Fionna what's more important to you. Saving those poor Goblin folk and being a Hero or winning over some hot headed prince who just keeps ignoring you?" she asked sternly.

Fionna sighed heavily. She did want to confess to Flame Prince but her duty as a hero was also important to her "What's the plan?" she asked cautiously.

Cake smiled "Atta girl. We're gonna need fire proof suits and weapons" she said proudly.

Fionna smiled. With fire proof suits she could get closer to her dream guy and finally confess how she felt.

"Let's do this" Fionna said bravely.

_**Later that evening**_

The pair arrived at the Goblin Kingdom in their new Flame proof suits. They had gotten some scraps of metal from the river of junk.

They suddenly caught sight of Flame prince who was burning everything to cinders while Goblin folk screamed in fear.

"Flame Prince please stop this!" Fionna cried loudly in an attempt to attract his attention.

Flame Prince ignored her pleas and continued to wreak havoc. As the pair followed him he shot flames at them but they were unaffected thanks to their suits.

"Why can't you just leave me alone?" Flame prince demanded angrily and shot more fire at them with determination.

Fionna deflected the attacks with ease. She was used to combat but her will power to confess was stronger.

"My cart!" A goblin villager cried in dismay.

"I got it!" Cake cried anxiously and put out the fire with foam.

Flame Prince cried out in agonizing pain. Why did the world hate him all he desired was love and acceptance?

"Ok honey this is the last straw! He is way too dangerous!" Cake said sternly. She loaded her foam cannon and aimed for Flame Prince.

"NO!" Fionna screamed anxiously. She pushed over cake causing her foam to land on a house. Unfortunately a few splashes hit Flame Prince furthering angering him.

"How DARE you hurt me! I will end this world and my suffering along with it!" Flame Prince raged and transformed into his beast form.

A tear spilled down his cheek shocking Fionna. She began to realize she had been hurting him both physically and emotionally.

Fionna struggled but eventually tore herself out of her suit desperate to heal his suffering. "Flame Prince wait! Let me explain PLEASE!" She begged bitterly.

Flame Prince ignored her cries and continued his rampage and destroying the Goblin Kingdom with his burning flames.

"I've…I've failed! Oh glob I've missed my chance" Fionna whispered quietly.

"Nah you haven't failed sweetie. You're saving all these Goblins from perishing" Cake reassured her.

Fionna falls to her knees giving up hope of ever finding her true love. It was a dream that would never come true.

The smoke began to overpower her causing her to cough violently. Usually she would have fought against it but she was broken.

"FIONNA!" Cake cried desperately as she put out the remaining fire.

Fionna began to sob bitterly in her sleep. She was tired of hurting and being unable to be with someone she liked. It wasn't fair WHY did guys reject her?

A few of the tears spilled onto Flame Prince's fire which burned him badly. He was sick of being harmed by this wench and her hurtful actions.

He turned to yell at her but was stunned when he saw her weeping. There was water leaking from her body which intrigued him. He flew over to her and began to watch her cry for a short time.

Slowly his flames began to die out and prevent the burning of the kingdom. He didn't notice though as he was too busy watching this mysterious girl.

Fionna coughed violently for a short time and was stunned to see Flame Prince watching her.

Flame Prince looked at her solemnly "I understand now. You're a water elemental which is why you hurt me".

"No…No you got it all wrong I'm not…" Fionna said anxiously desperate to explain.

"I'm touched by your fondness pretty one but we cannot be together if all we do is hurt one another" Flame Prince explained in a pained voice.

"No!" Fionna cried fiercely catching his attention.

Flame Prince was shocked by her bravery. She was unlike any girl he had ever met before and she was rather pretty too.

Fionna clenched her fists bravely "I can take the pain. If it means I can be with you then I don't care how much it burns!" She cried loudly.

After realizing what she had just said Fionna became quiet and shy. She felt her face turning red with embarrassment.

Flame prince came closer "You would defy nature to be mine?" he said rather touched by her words.

"I…I guess so" Fionna said nervously. She couldn't believe what she was saying it was very embarrassing.

Flame Prince hugs Fionna to which she accepts but he burns her causing her to push him away suddenly.

"Goodbye sweet girl" Flame Prince said quietly and fled leaving a trail behind him.

Fionna watched him go her heart heavy with sadness. She knew love wasn't easy but she was willing to try.


	3. C3: New Happiness without you

**Hey guys sorry for the late update**

**I have been SWAMPED with requests and just returned to college after half term**

**Hope you like and please review**

**Gothgirl3000**

* * *

><p>Fionna was busy adding the finishing touches to Flame Prince's new house. It had taken her at least a week to make but it was worth it.<p>

A couple of weeks ago they had met up again. They had confessed their feelings for one another and formed an awkward but mutual relationship.

"Do you like it?" Fionna asked hopefully.

"It's wonderful Fionna" Flame Prince cried happily. He transformed into a snake like flame and entered the wood house setting it alight. Eventually he surrounded it becoming a glowing orange flame atop it.

Suddenly a small flame caught Fionna's sock alight "Huh…This used to hurt a lot more" she said causally. The fire then spread to her leg and Fionna screamed in pain as she felt her flesh burning. She ran towards the lake desperately. She needed to put out the fire and soothe her burning flesh.

Flame Prince and Cake rushed to the lakeside to see if she was ok. She meant a lot to both of them and seeing her hurt was upsetting for them.

Suddenly Fionna resurfaced gasping for air. "I'm ok. You don't have to worry anymore" Fionna called breathlessly.

Cake and Flame Prince breathed a sigh of relief. It was good to know she was unharmed but she definitely knew how to attract attention.

"Ok Hun. Let's get you out of there" Cake said kindly. She stretched out her arms and pulled Fionna out of the water. She then placed her nearby Flame Prince but not too close so the water droplets wouldn't burn him.

Flame Prince smiled fondly "Thanks for building my new home Fionna. You're so kind and sincere" he said kindly.

Fionna smiled shyly. She had never felt so happy with anyone before and she had forgotten all about Gumball.

Flame Prince began to approach Fionna. It was getting late and she would need to get some rest but he still felt sad that she had to leave him.

"Hold on lover boy. Let me just put her protection on before you get all mushy" Cake said firmly. She was fully supportive of their relationship but was not willing for Fionna to get hurt again.

_**A couple of minutes later**_

"Ok sweetie I'm all done. Now you can have her cutie" Cake said pleased by her work. She had wrapped Fionna in many layers of tin foil to protect her from his fire.

Fionna smiled and approached Flame Prince. She did feel awkward in the tin foil bodysuit but he accepted this and the fact he was willing to try made her like him all the more.

The pair stood together for a while feeling awkward. They were attracted to each other but being so young of course they were still shy about it.

Eventually Flame Prince hugged Fionna smiling fondly. She meant the world to him and was an angel in his eyes.

Fionna stood close to him leaning into him. He was the sweetest guy she had ever met and was brave, considerate and patient. She only wished they could have more time together.

Cake smiled mischievously her green eyes shining with joy. She was so happy that Fionna had found her first REAL crush and would never let anyone come between them.

A couple of minutes later they parted ways and Fionna and Cake began to make their way home.

"Goodbye Flame Prince. I'll miss you" Fionna called shyly. It was true; whenever she had to leave his side she always felt sad and alone. It just showed what an effect he had on her.

_**On journey home**_

"You guys are SO cute together. I know you guys are gonna be happy for a LONG time" Cake said proudly.

"I dunno. I mean I really like him but I can't help but feel I'm being too clingy" Fionna said quietly.

"Honey that's nonsense. You the best girlfriend a guy could get and don't you forget it" Cake said firmly.

Fionna smiled "Thanks Cake. It's just I've never liked a guy this much before" she said nervously.

"That's love for you Hun. It makes you feel all weird inside" Cake said proudly

"Should I like bring him coals or something. You know as a gift to say I like you?" Fionna asked anxiously. She didn't know what to do or how she should go about this as she had never been in a relationship before.

Cake shook her head "You give him gifts now you'll seem to clingy or pushy. Just be yourself and let things take their natural path. It'll work out Fionna just give it time" she reassured her kindly.

Fionna smiled "Thanks sis" she said gratefully.

Cake sniffed Fionna casually "Phooey. I think your hunk may have baked you a little. You need to clean off" she said sternly.

"That sounds great. I've been dying for a long soak" Fionna sighed happily. She did have the daily scrub but she had very little time to just soak in the tub sometimes.

The pair arrived at the Tree house and breathed a sigh of relief. It was fun to visit other people but there really was no place like home.

Cake opened the door slowly and her mouth hung open in shock.

Prince Gumball was sorting through their treasure with a sack and collecting some quietly. He was humming a little and eyeing some of the jewels thoughtfully.

"GUMBALL!?" Fionna cried out in shock. She may have been interested in Flame Prince now but it had been a while since they had seen each other.

"Oh...Hi Fionna. I was just collecting your monthly taxes. I'll be out of your way soon" He said reassuringly with a pleasant smile.

Fionna stepped sidewards awkwardly. She wasn't mad at him but smelling like sweat and burned tin foil wasn't exactly a pleasant feeling "Prince Gumball don't inhale" she said sternly.

"What's up with Fionna? She's acting rather odd" Gumball asked curiously.

"Oh she's just nervous cos she got back from seeing her boy toy" Cake said proudly.

Gumball was rather taken aback "Boy toy? I don't understand" he said in a confused yet annoyed manner.

"Fionna is dating Flame Prince. They are SO cute together" Cake cried loudly with a happy smile.

"WHAT?!" Gumball said with a look of horror. He knew Fionna had every right to see other guys but WHY him.

"I know right. I was sceptical myself but they REALLY work together" Cake said excitedly folding her arms and smiling.

"I have to go. Nice to see you again cake" Gumball said quietly in an anxious tone.

Cake watched him leave and shrugged casually "Must be taking the news hard".

**_Back at candy kingdom_**

Gumball slammed open the door to his bedroom creating a loud echoing sound. He then ran towards his bed and flopped onto it crossly sighing heavily as he landed on the mattress.

He pulled out his diary from under his pillow and wrote FIONNA+LOVE+FLAME PRINCE. "Oh glob I thought I would be prepared for such a thing" Gumball said quietly.

**TO BE CONTINUED...**


End file.
